Paraffin baths are used in therapeutic procedures, particularly procedures relating to the treatment of hand and foot treatments for arthritic and dermatologic conditions. In the treatment of arthritis or for moisturizing skin a person may be directed to place their hand or foot in a paraffin bath. In a paraffin bath, solid paraffin is heated to its melting point. The person may remove their hand or foot from the bath leaving a coating of paraffin applied to their skin. This procedure can relieve arthritic pain. This procedure may also be used for moisturizing the skin on a person's hand or foot.
Paraffin baths are normally provided with a metallic inner tub that is received in an outer housing with heating elements attached to or located adjacent the metallic inner tub. Paraffin baths having a metallic inner tub are relatively costly to manufacture which adds to the ultimate cost to consumers of such units.
An important aspect of paraffin bath appliances is the heating control. some prior art paraffin baths have been provided with a costly electronic controller.
The heating system should be failsafe in that it should not be permitted to overheat. Prior art paraffin baths do not have a temperature indicator reflecting the temperature of the melted paraffin. Another disadvantage of some prior art paraffin baths is that a thermostat could possibly fail or the unit may be subject to temperature fluctuation or nonuniform heating of the paraffin in the bath.
When the paraffin bath is not in use, it is desirable to protect the paraffin from becoming contaminated.
These and other disadvantages encountered by prior art paraffin baths are addressed by the paraffin bath made according to the present invention as will be understood from the following summary of the invention.